Sesame Street Season 37 (2006)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Line Producer: April Chadderdon * Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Crystal Whaley * Directed by: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Victor DiNapoli, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Joey Mazzarino, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Cast ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Olamide Faison * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Amanda Maddock, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Lyndon Mosse * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Ed Christie, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Luraschi, Jane Pien, Anney McKilligan, Tom Newby, Polly Smith * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Studio Music Director: Dave Conner * Director of Music Operations: Danny Epstein * Original Songs: Chris Cerf, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, John Pizzarelli, Sam Pottle, Mark Radice, Joe Raposo, Mike Renzi, Earl Rose * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Child Talent Assistant: Carrie Haugh * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Ken Diego, Leslie Williams * Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Manager: Heather Dixon * Production Coordinator: Katherine Guttman * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Associate Producers: Todd E. James, Benjamin Lehmann, Rebecca Rosa * Production Associate: Mindy Fila * Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland C.A.S. * Technical Directors: Tom Guadarrama, Robert Salzer, Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Aaron Meddick, Pat Minetta, Jimmy O’Donnell * Video Engineer: James Meek * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Jonathan Lory, Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino * Boom: Mel Becker, Dan Guachione * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Editors: Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart, John Tierney * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Recording Engineers: Jim Czak, Bill Moss * Make Up: Joe Cuervo, Jane Di Persio, Heidi Kulow * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artists: Wilber Ball, Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Production Secretaries: Leah Baker, Leigh Gallagher * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Post Production Assistant: Tim Wells * Production Clerk: Nathaniel Wharton * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: David I. Cohen, Anna E. Housley-Juster, M.A., Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., Jane S. Park, M.A., Evangelean Pope, Autumn Ziztani, M.A. * GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * Post Production by Postworks, Creative Bubble * Special Thanks to: The Interactive Media Dept. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Copyright Screen * "Sesame Workshop", "Sesame Street" and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2006 Sesame Workshop · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Sesame Street Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max